One of the unwanted complications in the agricultural sector today is the low efficiency when it comes to covering a section of terrain to which a fumigation treatment is applied and which is covered by means of coverings such as those mentioned above due to the fact that the vehicles of the current state of the art do not incorporate a heat welding device which allows the reliable sealing of the longitudinal edges of adjacent coverings, there consequently being risks of the fumigating substances leaking out into the environment.
Patent application document ES 2008798 (A6) corresponding to the same applicant describes the current technique for applying the type of coverings mentioned above, consisting of unwinding coverings and the vehicle of which does not comprise heat welding devices, which leads to the problem described above.
In some other cases, the system for unwinding the covering cooperates with mechanized adhesion means arranged in the vehicle, but these means relate to a glue or the like, which due to terrain irregularities and protrusions, the coverings peel off at several points, increasing the risks of environmental pollution and the final intervention of a considerable number of operators manually solving the gluing deficiencies therefore being necessary, thus falling into an increased operating cost without presenting an efficient and integrated system.
Therefore according to the foregoing, the inventions known until now in the state of the art perform the function of the object of invention but in a less reliable and less versatile manner because they fail to perform the function of deploying and sealing or unwinding the covering on the section of terrain to be disinfected in a single step, in addition to having the drawbacks of possible environmental pollution due to sealing deficiencies, health risks for the operator due to the unnatural positions to be adopted to perform the adhesion, as well as an increase in the time for performing the target operation and a cost increase due to the need to perform rather unreliable manual tasks that require strict supervision.